Speechless
by Anzu2
Summary: Ok, Kagomes HAD IT! but she's not going home this time, oh nope she's not, she's going to Kougas! InuKag SanMir (Complete)
1. And The Sun Sets

Disclaimer: The sounds reach from them to you. A cat's meow, a cow's moo. Loud as a tiger, or as soft as a coo, me no own so you no sue.

Me: w0wness... the reviews! O.o...

Sabbi: O.o...Anzu-chan...You got a lot...

Corey: T.T and no squirrels...

Me: -;

Sabbi: I hope you wrote more this time!

Me: I tried! I was inspired by your reviews!

Sabbi: she wrote the next chapter all the next day in her notebook...

Corey: and didn't do her science...

Me: uh.. Enjoy!

(present Me: Hola, it's been a long time since this moment, So I although I didn't re-write these chapters –sentimental reasons only, it marks how much better I've become since these chaps - the second and third chapters so that they're together because they were obnoxiously short, not to mention poorly written…ah the things I do for reviews…)

* * *

Kagome sat comfortably on top of Kirara. She was enjoying herself as the cool wind blew through her raven hair. All the calmness that surrounded her almost made her rethink going to Kougas'...almost...

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Co.

"That stupid wench!" grumbled Inuyasha as he struggled against the tree. They had built a campfire, and were going to pick her up in three days. They decided (well, Sango and Miroku did) that three days was enough to blow this over. In the meantime, they had to tie Inuyasha to a tree to keep him for going after her. Miroku put a special talisman on the rope to keep him from escaping; but nothing could keep words from escaping his mouth.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE WENT TO THE WOLF! THE WOLF FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" He snarled at the others.

Sango sighed. He got jealous when Kagome was with other guys, yet he chose Kikyo. Would he EVER make up his mind? Another cuss from the struggling demon told her he wouldn't any time soon.

"Stupid wench..." he snarled again, "if Kouga lays even one claw on her I'll..."

"Since when did you care so much?" questioned Miroku, looking at the hanyou out of the corner of his eye.

Inuyasha struggled with a response.

"I...it's...because... FEH!"

"Face it Inuyasha," the monk said turning towards the inu-youkai, "You're feelings for Kagome are more than what you show..."

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID MONK!" snapped Inuyasha.

"So you're admitting that I'm right."

"NO! It's just..." Inuyasha looked down as he spoke, his voice barely a whisper, "it's just... I sort of..." then just as quickly as the conversation began, Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts, "Feh! Why should I tell you anything? But-out you stupid priest."

Miroku sighed with disappointment, "I am a humble monk, not a priest. And sooner or later, you will admit your feelings."

"WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS?"

"No."

Inuyasha struggled frantically against the ropes.

"THAT'S IT!" he said biting into the air, "COME HERE MONK! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"You must wait three days, and then you can kill me."

"GRRR"

Sango and Shippo watched their bickering calmly, making no attempt to stop it. Sango's mind drifted to wondering how Kagome was...

Kirara came into the campsite. Blood poured from her mouth and cuts, she howled in pain with every movement, and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Sabbi: THAT was LONGER?

Me: -; I guess not heh...

Corey:...

Me: don't you even start Corey!

Corey:...-;

Me: Fine! I'm continuing! w0w… lots of reviews

Sabbi: I'm grounded from the computer…

Corey: and I'm insane

Me: and I'm hoping you'll read this next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

The o-kami prince sat proudly on a rock overlooking his territory. He sighed depressingly, wondering how his beloved Kagome was, and waiting for his guards to return from a mission. He propped his head up with his hands and stared out into the vast forest. He suddenly snapped to attention, when one of his guards, wounded and cut appeared from the forest of which he was gazing at.

"What happened?" he demanded rushing over to help his fallen friend.

"I-I-It was horrible!" stuttered the wolf youkai as he began to wheeze for air.

"What happened!" pressured the wolf prince, demanding an explanation.

"Just as we rounded the riverbed, this youkai appeared from no where!"

"Youkai?" Kouga repeated.

"Yes." then a terrible wave of fear casted over the terrified guards face, " Sister! Sister saved us!"

"Kagome!" A horrible feeling grew in Kouga, and rage began to boil inside him, "where is she!" he growled picking the o-kami up by the scruff of his neck.

"She was by the riverbed! She sent that neko-youkai away to get help!"

Kouga growled with rage, and in a swirl of wind, rushed to help his 'mate'.

Kagome was bleeding from her head and arms. Cuts covered her body, and parts of her clothes were shredded. She was completely exhausted. A neko-like Youkai towered above her. Its black fur and yellow eyes resembled that of a black cat. Its claws were posed to attack, and blood dripped from the tips of its claws. 'I need help!' Kagome thought desperately to herself, 'if this keeps up, I don't think I'll live through this!' She reached into her arrow container. One arrow. She had one arrow left. If this failed, she would be catnip. She took careful aim at its head, and pulled back on the bow.

'Please hit it!' she thought hopefully.

She released the arrow.

It was a precise shot. She nailed it right in the head as her miko powers took its Affect on the rest of the demons' body.' I did it!' she said praising herself on a job well done. But then the youkai began to fall. Kagome tried to run out of the way, but she was too tired from fighting, and lack of blood. The youkai fell on top of her, concealing her from view...

* * *

Sabbi: O.O ANZU'S GOING TO KILL KAGOME!

Me: NO I'M NOT! And once again, I apologize for any spacing errors. :kicks computer:

Corey:Eating a watermelon: .

Me: -.- Corey.. Where'd you get that watermelon?

Corey: . his name _was_ Bob.. And he tastes good…

Me:.. O.o…ok.. R&R FOLKS!


	2. Hidden From Sight

Disclaimer: Wise or dumb, smart or baka, I do not own Inuyasha.

Me: ok people thankyou for the reviews! I was so happy! ^. ^

Sabbi: yup! Let's thank them!

~~~~Reviews~~~~

**amy** - i know... poor kitty T.T  
**hgukgh** - i will try ^^  
**Inuyasha'sSouthernGurl** - AH! Don't kill me!!! ^^;  
**DemonFireGirlHotaru** - O_O AH!!!!!  
**Sae-chan** - ..You got cut-off mid-sentence ^^ but "something" weird? lol  
**Anime Nienna** - yup that sums it up..  
**Beautiful-Stranger01** - lol, i'm hoping this goes the right way!  
**Kyorei** - lol, look Corey! You reviewed!  
**sara** - lol, i will i will!! **Angelic-Anime** - lol.. I'm trying I'm trying!!!  
**kiera** - lol, thankyou ^-^  
**UltaAnimeFangurl2004**- lol.. doo-doo...hehehe... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: w0w… lots of reviews ^^

Sabbi: I'm grounded from the computer… 

Corey: and I'm insane

Me: and I'm hoping you'll read this next chapter! ^^ Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The o-kami prince sat proudly on a rock overlooking his territory. He sighed 

depressingly, wondering how his beloved Kagome was, and waiting for his guards to 

return from a mission. He propped his head up with his hands and stared out into the 

vast forest. He suddenly snapped to attention, when one of his guards, wounded and 

cut appeared from the forest of which he was gazing at.

"What happened?" he demanded rushing over to help his fallen friend.

"I-I-It was horrible!" stuttered the wolf youkai as he began to wheeze for air.

"What happened!" pressured the wolf prince, demanding an explanation.

"Just as we rounded the riverbed, this youkai appeared from no where!"

"Youkai?" Kouga repeated.

"Yes." then a terrible wave of fear casted over the terrified guards face, " Sister! Sister saved us!"

"Kagome?!" A horrible feeling grew in Kouga, and rage began to boil inside him, "where is she?!" he growled picking the o-kami up by the scruff of his neck.

"She was by the riverbed! She sent that neko-youkai away to get help!"

Kouga growled with rage, and in a swirl of wind, rushed to help his 'mate'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was bleeding from her head and arms. Cuts covered her body, 

and parts of her clothes were shredded. She was completely exhausted. A neko-like 

Youkai towered above her. Its black fur and yellow eyes resembled that of a black cat. 

Its claws were posed to attack, and blood dripped from the tips of its claws. 'I need 

help!' Kagome thought desperately to herself, 'if this keeps up, i don't think I'll live 

Through this!' She reached into her arrow container. One arrow. She had one arrow 

left. If this failed, she would be catnip. She took careful aim at its head, and pulled 

back on the bow. 

'Please hit it!' she thought hopefully. 

She released the arrow.

It was a precise shot. She nailed it right in the head as her miko powers took its 

Affect on the rest of the demons' body.

' I did it!' she said praising herself on a job well done. But then the youkai began to 

fall. Kagome tried to run out of the way, but she was to tired from fighting, and lack of 

blood. The youkai fell ontop of her, concealing her from view....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sabbi: O.O ANZU'S GOING TO KILL KAGOME!

Me: NO I'M NOT! and once again, I apologize for any spacing errors. ::kicks computer::

Corey: ::Eating a watermelon:: ^.^

Me: -.- Corey.. where'd you get that watermelon?

Corey: ^.^ his name _was_ Bob.. and he tastes good…

Me:.. O.o…ok.. R&R FOLKS!


	3. Beyond Your Reach

Disclaimer: Have you ever had question whose answer you sought? Pondering whether to steal something, but had fear of getting caught? Well than you know the answer to my question, oh readers who be taught. I do not own Inuyasha, much to my distraught.  
  
Me: another chapter up and running!  
  
Sabbi: -_- it took you long enough...baka...  
  
Corey: BAKA! ^_^  
  
Me: -; well, to answer some of your questions, ( I think it was this story) I spell Kouga's name "Kouga" instead of "Koga" because:  
  
That's how it's spelt on my DVD's... or Sabbi's DVD's rather.. Because the way "Koga" is spelt reminds me of "Toga"...*Twitches as disturbing images come to mind* Because I just like the other way better ^^  
  
Sabbi: speaking of DVD's...where are those Inuyasha DVD's I let you borrow...?  
  
Me: uhhh....enjoy this next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga reached the scene where the battle had taken place.  
  
'Kagome...where are you?' the o-kami prince thought hastily. He sniffed the surrounding area, walking around the giant crumpled neko. "Kagome's scent is everywhere..." thought Kouga aloud. Be began to sniff the ground. 'It's her blood... she's hurt...' he growled at the thought. He looked at footprints, trying to decipher where she was. Blood covered the ground, making smelling anything in particular, hard to find. Just as he was about to search around the youkai; a loud snarl of rage broke his focus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha practically roared in anger when he smelt the wolf-boy nearby. Earlier, upon seeing Kirara wounded, he knew something happen to Kagome. His frustration broke through the ropes that bound him, and set him free to hunt down the miko. He knew that the monk was close behind him somewhere; but he wouldn't catch up anytime soon. Inuyasha knew he had to get to Kagome.  
  
'Hold on Kagome! I'm coming!'  
He growled again as the o-kami's scent grew stronger. If Kouga was involved in this in ANY WAY... he would show no mercy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two youkai stood apart from each other. A silence prevented both of them from speaking; until Inuyasha broke this silence with his frustration.  
  
"Wolf-shit... where's Kagome!?"  
  
"That's what I've been trying to figure out for the past ten minutes, so shut your mouth dog-face."  
  
They glared at each other. They both knew this wasn't a time to fight; but oh, was it tempting.  
  
"Look puppy, I'll play later, but right now I have to find Kagome." said Kouga tauntingly. The wolf continued his search for his women.  
  
"You find her? I doubt it." mumbled Inuyasha as he sniffed the air, "how come I can't find her exact location?"  
  
"Her scent's being disguised by all this blood." answered Kouga wandering around the scene carefully.  
  
Inuyasha look at the neko youkai carefully. Fragments of Kagome's arrow stuck out of the youkai's back and was still glowing a soft lavender color.  
  
'Wait a second...glowing?' thought the hanyou. He went to push the dead body of the youkai away, but it was too much weight, even for Inuyasha.  
  
"Wolf boy, give me a hand here!" grunted Inuyasha towards his rival.  
  
"What is it dog face? Can't handle it on your own?"  
  
"Just get you wolf ass over here and help me lift this thing."  
  
They two youkai struggled to lift the neko. But slowly, inch by inch, Kagome's figure began to appear.  
  
"KAGOME!" cried both youkai, tossing the dead animal aside. Inuyasha felt for a pulse.  
  
"She's alive!" he confirmed with a sigh of relief.  
  
"She needs help." Said Kouga, looking over her wounds, "my cave is closer..."  
  
Kouga carefully lifted Kagome into his arms. Inuyasha growled but agreed. They were just about to leave when Miroku finally made his way into the battlefield.  
  
"Miroku! We are taking Kagome to Kouga's cave; it's much closer than Kaede's." The two youkais' began to run off when Kouga hollered over his shoulder, "Get the pathetic excuse for a youkai exterminator to! She'll be more experienced in the field of human medicines than any of us...and hurry!"  
  
Miroku asked no questions as he turned tail and ran back as fast as he could, hoping Lady Kagome was alright, and he would make it in time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: okay folks! That's all for Chapter 4!  
  
Sabbi: ::holds up Anzu's boken [wooden sword]:: oh no you don't! You're not leaving them with such a pathetic length of a chapter! WRITE MORE!  
  
Me: ^^; okay, okay. I'm writing, I'm writing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Kouga's cave, the other wolves stayed far away from their leader and his rival. They were shocked when the two had entered together, and with a wounded Kagome no less. They puzzled even more, when the two humans, one carrying a small neko, entered the cave. Questions seemed to fill up their minds, but they would hold their tongues for risk of their lives.  
  
"What happened to Kagome-chan?" asked Sango, looking through Kagome's backpack for bandages.  
  
"I'll tell you later, can you help her?" asked the impatient Inuyasha.  
  
"Of course I can. We demon slayers had to handle ourselves, wounds and all." replied Sango, finding the bandage wraps and gauzes.  
  
"Umm... Sango, don't mention you're a demon slayer too loud..." said Miroku looking around at the now very, very shifty o-kami youkai.  
  
Sango looked over Kagome's wounds. Deep scratch marks covered her body, and were bleeding terribly. Her clothes were drenched in her own blood, and the dead neko youkai's. But he worst wound by far, was a deep cut that went diagonal across her back.  
  
"I need all the guys to leave." said Sango, "I need to dress her wounds on her back and upper torso."  
  
"I didn't know you felt that way Sango... what a shame..." snickered the monk.  
  
*WHAP*  
  
"This is no time for jokes Miroku..." snarled Inuyasha as he dragged the swirly-eyed monk out of the cave.  
  
"You heard her!" shouted Kouga to his pack, "clear out!"  
  
"You to Kouga." said Sango with an annoyed expression.  
  
Kouga blushed, "Yes. I'm going."  
  
With everyone exited, Sango started to bandage up Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the side of the cliff, next to the waterfall entrance to the cave.  
  
'Hang in there Kagome...' thought the hanyou, looking towards the fading sun.  
  
Kouga sat atop a rock nearby, his face showing all signs of worry. His wolf pack surrounded him, making vain attempts to cheer him up. Miroku stood a ways from Inuyasha, his hands resting behind his head. He tried once to make conversation, but after he realized that Inuyasha wasn't listening, gave up all forms of speech.  
  
Time seemed to stand still for everyone. Shippo dozed away, leaning on Kirara, whose wounds had healed sufficiently. Inuyasha grew more and more impatient, and took to shifting his weight. Kouga just stared into nothingness, and Miroku yawned widely. The fading light from the sky disappeared faster and faster until only a slight speck of light reflected off the evening clouds. It was then that Sango reappeared.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up, and all attention turned to Sango as she shook off the water from the entrance.  
  
"Sango how is she?" asked Inuyasha calmly, turning towards her with sad golden eyes.  
  
Kouga joined the small circle around the youkai exterminator, waiting intensely for a response.  
  
Sango whipped the sweat off her forehead, and turned towards the eager waiting men.  
  
"She'll be okay. She's lost a lot of blood, and her back will be very sensitive for a while, but she'll be ok. She just needs to rest." reported Sango before yawning sleepily.  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha sighed with relief. She's ok.  
  
"So I guess you will be staying here for a while." said Kouga, much happier after hearing the news, "If you want, you can all sleep by Kagome. And don't worry;" Kouga added with a death glare towards his pack, "I'll make sure my pack makes room."  
  
"Feh," mumbled Inuyasha, "Thanks a lot wolf crap."  
  
"Who said you're coming in?" said the o-kami prince tauntingly, "I was only offering my hospitality to the women and the monk. The monk because he fetched the exterminator, and the exterminator for saving my mate's life." Kouga smiled at the look of anger on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"NO WAY O-KAMI KUSO!" growled Inuyasha, "I would NEVER leave you and Kagome in the same room."  
  
"You have in the past..." said Kouga slyly. Of course this was only wishful thinking, but he needed to annoy the inu hanyou. And he was being very successful.  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed Inuyasha, "THAT'S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT YOU PATHETIC WOLF."  
  
"Whatever..." Kouga said with a sigh, "If you want shelter, just come inside. It gets cold out here."  
  
Miroku followed Kouga through the waterfall, and shortly after, Sango entered carrying Shippo and Kirara. Inuyasha attempted to follow them, and after much growling and bared fangs, he entered also.  
  
The Inuyasha co. gathered around Kagome to sleep. Soon they all fell victim to sleep; except Inuyasha and Kouga who seemed to have started a "glaring contest" at each other from across the room. Sleeping sounds echoed off the cave walls and tossing and turning was heard...when Kagome's eyes snapped open....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: okay, I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW! ::glaring at Sabbi::  
  
Sabbi: O.o.. w0w Anzu... this is the most you've probably EVER written...  
  
Corey:....  
  
Me: let me guess Corey....squirrels?  
  
Corey: *nod nod*  
  
Me: -_-...  
  
Corey: T_T  
  
Me:...::throws her a squirrel plushie::  
  
Corey: WOOT! ^_^ I can die happy!  
  
Me: -;  
  
Sabbi: R&R folks! 


	4. But By Your Side

Disclaimer: as far as thee eyes can see, but a blah. I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Me: w00t! The reviews!! O_O  
  
Sabbi: awesomeness!  
  
Me: and as for my other fanfics... ^^; heh, I'm kinda in a creative slump... but as soon as inspiration hits! I will continue them!  
  
Corey: yeah, you were writing this is science...again... you're gunna fail Anzu- san...  
  
Me: ^^; shutup Corey...  
  
Corey: noooooo ^^  
  
Sabbi: R&R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open. She tried to move, but it was an attempt made in vain. Pain shot through her at every attempt, especially her back. But even though her body wasn't functioning, her ears were.  
  
"Mutt-face, I blame you for letting my Kagome get in this condition!" snarled Kouga in a harsh whisper.  
  
"It's not my fault she ran off! And she's not 'your' Kagome." growled Inuyasha, keeping his voice barley above a whisper.  
  
"She is so. You're a pathetic excuse for a hanyou; you don't deserve her."  
  
"And what makes you any better?"  
  
Tension rose in the cave. Kagome didn't have to be looking directly at them to know they were both glaring at each other with pure hatred.  
  
"What makes me better?" seethed Kouga, "For one, I would always have her protection as my main priority. Another thing is that I don't go out of my way to break her heart."  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Inuyasha whispered ruefully.  
  
"That Kikyo you chase around. Have you any consideration for Kagome's feelings? Not that I don't mind you making it easier for me to step in, but she told me the first time we ever met that she had feelings for you...which is why I plan to kill you once I fulfill my obligation to kill Naraku."  
  
"Kikyo is none of your business. And for your information, that's not why Kagome left this time."  
  
"She's left in the past?" questioned the o-kami prince raising and eyebrow, "You've put her in danger before?"  
  
Rage boiled in the hanyou's eyes, he couldn't understand why he should be telling the stupid wolf anything, but he wanted to get things straight.  
  
"Look you stupid wolf, Kikyo and I were tricked by Naraku. Kikyo died because of it, while I lived a dreamless sleep for fifty friggin' years! My first love died. Then I awake to see Kagome...who knows, maybe my feelings for Kagome are because she looks like Kikyo, but Kikyo comes first!"  
  
"Stupid mutt-face... you love a dead zombie women? Fine by me. Just next time, don't get in my way when I come for Kagome. Go to your corpse, to a nothing. If you go to hell with her, it would save me the trouble of killing you, and Kagome would have nothing against me."  
  
Inuyasha sat in a stupor. 'How could I have said all those things? Especially to Kouga, of all people. I'm such a dumbass. I wonder if I meant it when I said Kikyo came first...'  
  
Inuyasha sighed, but as he did, a scent came to him. Tears. It was the scent of tears. He turned towards Kagome and saw her body shaking slightly with sobs. She had heard everything he had said. He felt his heart be crushed as she averted his eyes, and only one word came to the hanyou's mind...  
  
'...shit...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning greeted them with blazing sunshine. By the time Kagome awoke again, everyone was already up and eating breakfast. The miko tried to move, but every part of her body was immobile; even the shifting of her weight was too painful to do. 'I can't lie on my side forever...' thought Kagome grumpily, 'let me just try to roll on my back...'  
  
A shout of pain pierced through the cave. Sango and Miroku rushed to Kagome's side.  
  
"Kagome-Chan, are you ok?" asked Sango worriedly. Kagome was shaking from the agony of rolling on her back.  
  
"Lady Kagome, what hurts?" asked Miroku trying to get some sort of answer out of her.  
  
"My...back..." said Kagome trembling, "What was that pain? It felt like knives cutting through it..."  
  
"Kagome, do you remember the neko you fought?" Sango asked kneeling neatly next to Kagome.  
  
"...Yes..." answered Kagome thinking hard, "I was fighting the neko with Kirara...when Kirara got hurt...I sent her to get help...I only had one arrow left...then the neko youkai fell on me..." Kagome's eyes widen with realization, "...oh kami..."  
  
Kagome held a hand to her head to steady herself.  
  
"Where are Inuyasha and Kouga?" asked the Miko, straitening herself with the help of Sango. "Isn't it a beautiful day outside?" commented the monk smiling.  
  
"Oh yes Lord Monk." answered Sango with the same fake smile.  
  
Kagome looked at them slightly perturbed.  
  
"They're fighting again aren't they?" said Kagome with a sigh.  
  
The two nodded grimly.  
  
"Sango, help me up please." asked Kagome shifting her weight to help herself up.  
  
Sango complied and asked, "Why Kagome-chan?"  
  
"I might as well stop them before they kill themselves..."  
  
With that Miroku and Sango helped Kagome out of the cave, to where fighting and shouting could be heard...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sabbi: that was longer... you're getting better Anzu!  
  
Me: Muhaha!! Oh, by the way folks, Sabbi and Corey are authors to! Go check out their stories! They're pretty good....especially Sabbi's...  
  
Sabbi: ^^ thanks Anzu! My pan name is Celeste Rose  
  
Me: sure, ^^ I help her out sometimes to... and kami, they're funny! Corey:... just leave me out...my pen name is Kyorei  
  
Me: ^^; heh... R&R  
  
Sabbi: R&R all of our stories!! 


	5. Being With You

Disclaimer: To cheer a crowd or shout a boo, to 'go' in a forest or a loo, but to save myself from lawyers-here's what I do, I say "Me no own, so you no sue".  
  
Me: and yet again... another short chappy...  
  
Sabbi: It's my B-day ^^  
  
Me: oh yeah...I'll give you your present at the end of the story...but anyways it's short because I got reviews saying to 'update soon' so this is what I'm doing! So don't blame me for the length!  
  
Corey: Squ-  
  
Me: ::shoots Corey off somewhere in the Atlantic:: Far she blows!! ^.^  
  
Sabbi: O_O ::backs away:: on with the story! ^^;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning air greeted them with a gentle breeze. Kagome's hair danced with the wind as Sango and Miroku lead her out to where the two youkai were currently arguing.  
  
"Take that back you stupid wolf!" growled Inuyasha, unsheathing his sword as he face the o-kami.  
  
"Not until you've admit anything you've done to MY Kagome!" snarled back Kouga.  
  
"I haven't done ANYTHING! And she's NOT YOUR KAGOME!"  
  
"You LIE!" howled Kouga leaping at the hanyou.  
  
Kagome looked on and sighed.  
  
'Every time...' she thought grimly, 'They haven't even noticed my scent yet...'  
  
The two stood apart from each other, their death glares enough to give any small youkai a heart attack; but as it was, Kagome was fed up with their fighting.  
  
"Will you please STOP FIGHTING!?" she screamed making herself dizzy.  
  
The o-kami and inu youkai stopped mid-sentence. The stared at her with surprise; and blankly blinked at her. Kouga was the first one to come back to reality.  
  
"Kagome...I'm so sorry... It was wrong of me to quarrel in your presence." said Kouga gently, facing the furious miko.  
  
"In my presence?!" snapped Kagome (a/n: this, for all you guys out there, is why you do NOT mess with a PMS-ing girl), "You shouldn't be arguing at ALL!" the miko's eyes were cold with frustration. Kouga blinked at her, wondering what he did wrong.  
  
"Kagome..." said Inuyasha trying to get her to calm down. 'I'm asking for a 'sit' with this...' thought the hanyou as he approached her, "You should be lying down! What are you doing up in the first place?"  
  
Kagome glared at him. 'This is bothering me way more than it should...' she thought with a sigh, 'I need a Tylenol...'  
  
"Look," Kagome said releasing one of her arms from Miroku to put to her head, "We should be going, thank you Kouga-kun for your hospitality, but we really have over stayed our welcome..."  
  
Kouga grabbed her hands holding them fondly.  
  
"It was a pleasure having Kagome. Whenever you need me, you know where to find me." said the wolf looking at her lovingly. Blinded from the lack of love shining through Kagome's eyes, Kouga bent down gently and kissed her soundly on the lips. Kagome look at him, shocked. She place a hand to her lips almost disbelievingly and Kouga smiled. Inuyasha stood watching surprised, but he was clearly pissed off. He grabbed Kagome's hand and led her away. Sango released Kagome's arm, and looked at Kagome. Kagome was looking back at Sango almost with pleading eyes.  
  
"Sango!" snarled Inuyasha at the youkai exterminator, "Get the stuff together and let's leave. Kagome and I are going ahead."  
  
Sango merely nodded at the furious hanyou, and turned back into the cave with Miroku to get their things.  
  
Kagome walked clumsily behind him, and flinching with pain every other step. Inuyasha kept walking forward, practically dragging her behind him.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she asked cautiously.  
  
But questions were not needed, for they had reached their destination; a lone clearing with stumps of trees littering the ground. Inuyasha released Kagome's hand abruptly, and turned to face her. His eyes glinted with so many emotions, his golden orbs telling her all of his feelings. Rage, jealousy, and even sorrow mixed with the color of his eyes as they stared at her with a sort of passion.  
  
"Inuyasha..." repeated Kagome softly. The miko moved closer to the inu youkai. Then he did something never in her life could she have dreamed for. He gently lifted her hands with his and soundly kissed her on the lips...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: oh I know, I'm terrible ^^ leaving it right here... but I can't help it! I love leaving cliffhangers!  
  
Corey: ::hanging off cliff somewhere in Alaska:: AHH!!! LEM'ME DOWN!!  
  
Me: O.o;  
  
Sabbi: Today's my birthday!! ^.^ April first!  
  
Me: yup! ::gives her present::  
  
Sabbi: O.O..YAY!!! ^.^ ::opens it:: O_O Yami Bakura plushie!  
  
Me: yup! ^^  
  
Sabbi: *GLOMPS Anzu*  
  
Me: ^^; heh, anyways, look for the next chappy in a week or so, cause I know some of you guys check everyday, and that's why I wanted to post sooner...and I blame that for the length of the chappy. 


	6. Feels Safe

Disclaimer: Dark to Dark, Light to Light, I Don't own Inuyasha cause me no want to Fight.  
  
Me: HAPPY EASTER! HAPPY PASSOVER!  
  
Sabbi: -_- it's the day after you idiot...  
  
Me: NO! I still have a half hour ^^ THEN it's over.  
  
Sabbi: -_-  
  
Me: anywayz, FINALLY SOMEBODY realizes that I put all the disclaimers in poems...  
  
Sabbi: ^^ yes, thankyou person!  
  
Me:...Where's Corey?  
  
Sabbi:....somewhere in Canada by now...  
  
#######################  
  
Corey: ::looking around. Looks at map. Is lost. Finds squirrel. Bends down to ask squirrel::  
  
Corey:...Excuse me ^^; do you know where Ca-Na-Dada is? I need to get back to the U.S....so...I'm kinda lost...  
  
Squirrel: ^.^ *chip*  
  
Corey: make a right? Okey dokey then thanks!  
  
#######################  
  
Me: -_-; R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind blew around the couple. The branches of the woods stretched to their limits, and their cherry blossom petals blew around. Stormy skies threatened above them as they still held together. Dust kicked up swirling around them making miniature tornados swirling around them. Inuyasha released the miko and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Kagome..." the hanyou whispered. He wanted to say something, but he struggled with the words. He couldn't say it. He just looked down at her, trying to read her expression. But the only thing he could find was shock, and confusion in her chocolate eyes. The inu-youkai sighed with disappointment, and released her away from him. He began to walk away, wondering what he had done.  
  
'Why didn't she say anything? She just stared at me... Maybe she does prefer Kouga to me...' he thought mournfully as he walked away.  
  
Kagome just stood there in shock. It was taking everything she had just to remain standing.  
  
'He kissed me. I don't believe it. Oh kami he kissed me.' she shrank down to the ground, disbelief written all over her face. It was a long while before she even realized he walked away. 'Wait a second...where's he going? I have to tell him...'  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha turned towards the miko, who was now limp-running over to where he was. Inuyasha was now blushing furiously.  
  
'Great. Now she's going to tell me, 'I'm sorry I don't feel that way.' I can't believe I just made an ass out of myself. But that damn wolf made me so friggin' mad...'  
  
They both turned to another and started talking at the same time.  
  
"Look Kagome-"(Inu)  
  
"-I'm sorry I didn't say anything but-"(Kag)  
  
"I didn't know what I was thinking-"(Inu)  
  
"I don't know how to say this but..."(Kag)  
  
"The truth is..." (Inu)  
  
They both stared at each other, almost as though daring the other to finish their sentence first. When their eyes met for that split-second, they knew what the other was going to say. Inuyasha turned his head the other way, so not to show his red face. Kagome, likewise, was hiding her face with embarrassment. 'This is ridiculous! Why can't I say it?' she thought turning her head towards him. He had turned around, so she could only see his back. "I mean, it's not like he's going to say it.'  
  
'This is crazy. One minute she's a blank, and now it's like...' But the hanyou didn't get to finish his thought. He felt the weight of another leaning against his back, and arms wrapped around him in a sort of hug.  
  
"I love you to." Kagome whispered into his ear.  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched. He turned around to face her, her eye's sparkling.  
  
"Kagome..." They both blushed, but this time they didn't turn away. They just looked at each other. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"HENTAI!" shouted a voice from a nearby bush. A loud *WHAP* soon followed. Inuyasha shoved Kagome away and practically roared at the bushes.  
  
"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?" Inuyasha raged at the bushes.  
  
Three heads popped up out of the bushes. Two of the faces looked very guilty, but the other smiled; one hand on his face, and the other giving a "thumbs-up"  
  
Inuyasha twitched with anger (think about 5 anime veins "" people ^^).  
  
"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" screamed Inuyasha as he dove into the bushes and began chasing them around.  
  
The three of them ran around the clearing trying to get away from the furious hanyou.  
  
"I don't see why Inuyasha-sama is taking this so personally!" yelled Miroku to Sango who was running nearby.  
  
"It's YOUR fault our cover was blown!" yelled back Sango dodging a fist.  
  
"Both of you be quiet and keep running!" Shippo panted as he tried to get out of Inuyasha's reach.  
  
Kagome sat blankly at her friends. She smiled at them as she subconsciously rubbed her wrist. Inuyasha had pulled her harder than he thought, and a dark red mark was forming around the place he had held. But she was barely aware of the pain, as she was distracted by the four running silhouettes... ~~~A Day and Three large lumps on three heads later~~~  
  
The wind had picked up from the day before. The sky above threatened with a nasty storm, and Inuyasha and Co. were looking desperately for shelter.  
  
"There must be a nearby village!" yelled Miroku over roaring winds.  
  
Kagome tried pedaling her bike towards the wind. She struggled with all her might, but lost the battle when a sudden gust lifted her bike and carried her away towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as he caught her...but not her bike. Her bike had the misfortune of hitting the inu-youkai in the face before it flew off in the wind.  
  
"Kagome-Chan, Inuyasha-Sama, are you ok?" asked Sango as she held onto Kirara closely.  
  
"Yeah, we're ok." Kagome answered as Inuyasha's eyes came back to focus.  
  
Shippo gripped tightly to Inuyasha's shoulder as he began to flail with wind. But distracted as the young kitsune was, his eyes widened at the sight of a large gray swirly object.  
  
"Kagome...what's that?" asked Shippo as the winds grew fiercer. Kagome's eyes widened with recognition as a true force of nature made it's way towards them. She screamed as she tried to tell Inuyasha.  
  
"What is it wench?!" complained Inuyasha as he struggled to keep a hold of her.  
  
She practically screamed the poor hanyou's ears off as she yelled, "IT'S A TORNADO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: ^^ I hope it's a little longer.  
  
Sabbi: yup... I think so... R&R!  
  
#######################  
  
Corey: ::looks around mountains:: WHERE AM I? T.T  
  
####################### 


	7. But As You Leave Me

Disclaimer: Lilies and daffodils and Roses in bloom, In the light of night they reflect the moon, but Inuyasha's still not mine, so you can't sue....oon...  
  
Me: okay folks, this chapter took a REALLY LONG TIME to write. I hope your happy. And btw, You reviewers rock, and if you just click on my penname to see my profile, you'll see a story status! Isn't that amazing? O.o  
  
Sabbi: no, not really  
  
Abby: hands Anzu an envelope and runs off  
  
Sabbi: what's it say?  
  
Me:...It says "Dear Anzu2, Sabbi and reviewers, IM LOST!! I THINK THESE PEOPLE WANT TO EAT ME!! HELP!! Oh you should see the purdy pyramids! ! Oh, HELP!! Love, Corey"  
  
Sabbi:...she's in Eygpt? Kami....  
  
Me: whatever, On with the long awaited fic!

* * *

The twisting cyclone wove its way towards the group. The dust kicked up and the trees and bushes around them began to be swallowed by its swirling vortex. Kagome screamed bloody murder as it twirled its way towards them.  
  
"INUYASHA!" the miko screamed kicking him, "Run away!"  
  
The Inu-gumi needn't be told twice as they followed Inuyasha's lead. The violent winds sucking in all in it's path, (think F3 –and for all those who don't know what that means, tornado's are measured in F's, the strongest is an "F5", which was the last tornado in the movie "Twister". Well, now after this educational lesson you didn't want, on with the fic! .) Shippo clung tightly to Inuyasha, as Inuyasha struggled against the force sucking him backwards. He held Kagome tightly as he turned his head to see Sango and Miroku riding Kirara, also slipping backwards. The hanyou scanned the area for safety, his eyes resting on a cave etched in the side of a cliff. It wasn't much protection, but it would have to do. He tried to scream over the screeching winds.  
  
"SANGO, MIROKU! THE CAVE!" he screamed while motioning over to the hole in the cliff. They seemed to understand him as they made a beeline for their only chance of safety. Kagome held onto his shoulder for dear life as he struggled against one of the most powerful forces of nature. The hanyou kept up his confidence, even though the goal of safety seemed farther and farther away. 'Come on! Just a few more feet damnit!' He dodged flying debris, and could have sworn it hit something close by, but he was to close to his destination to take notice. He stumbled into the cave, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara close on his tail.  
  
"Head for the back of the cave!" he directed as a rush of wind pulled them the opposite way. They ran as fast as they could until they couldn't hear the winds any longer. Panting, they all collapsed at the side of the cave near a pool of water. (And yes folks, there is water in caves .) Inuyasha gently set Kagome down when he noticed something odd.  
  
She wasn't moving.

* * *

Me: The End!  
  
Angry fans: growls  
  
Me: uhh, j/k j/k! This job's going to kill me!

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to a dimly lit, damp area. Her head throbbed painfully, and her back wasn't being a help either. She lifted a hand to her head when she felt a damp cloth wrapped around her head like a bandana. 'Part of Inuyasha's hoari?' she wondered as she brought her hand back down. She did a double take as she glanced at her hand again.  
  
It was covered in blood.  
  
'Oh kami.' She thought shaking as the days events came flooding back to her like water through a broken dam, 'We were running from the tornado when that rock hit my head...' She tried standing up, 'Where is everybody?' She looked around the part of the cave that they have settled in for the night. Cool pools of water nestle close by as she tried to regain composure. Inuyasha wouldn't leave her, especially if she was injured. "Where could he be?"  
  
The miko wandered down the path of the cave, limping and headache in full blast, as she looked for her hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called into the depths of the darkness that showed how deep the cave really went. She turned to the exit, lit with moonlight, when she saw the gang. Well, part of it.  
  
"Ah! Lady Kagome!" the monk said smiling with relief, "You sure gave us a scare."  
  
Sango was smiling as well as she left Shippo and Kirara to their sleep.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" she said as her eyes moistened a bit, "We really thought you were knocked out."  
  
Kagome smiled at her friends, "Where Inuyasha?"  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged a glance. Not a good sign.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked more determined.  
  
The demon exterminator hesitated to answer, "He's....umm...looking for something."  
  
Kagome wasn't buying it.  
  
"Sango-chan, please tell me where Inuyasha is."  
  
"Lady Kagome, your head is still bleeding slightly, rest a while. He will return."  
  
"Where did he go?" she asked again, a hint of a death threat in her tone of voice. But she didn't need an answer. A shikigami wove its way into the nearby trees as it dawned on her where he went.

-----------

Kagome wandered through the trees, ignoring the pleas of her friends to return. As the trees grew thicker, she began to hear voices; and soon enough, she saw the two former lovers together.  
  
"Kikyo, I'm sorrow. I don't think going to hell will solve anything."  
  
"Did our relationship mean nothing to you?"  
  
"You know full well that it did! It's just..."  
  
"You love Kagome don't you?"  
  
Kagome waited patiently for his answer. She noticed Inuyasha shifting uncomfortably as Kikyo glared at him. But he was never given a chance to answer as Kikyo lifted a hand to his cheek.  
  
"My Inuyasha," she said silkily, "and you ARE mine."  
  
She leaned up and kissed him soundly on the lips. Kagome's eyes began to blur as he made no effort to pull away. Just as the scent of tears filled the air, she ran as fast as she could away from the couple.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes twitched as the sound of retreating came to him with the scent of tears; Kagome's tears. His heart began to break as he pulled away from Kikyo and muttered the only available word in this situation.  
  
"Shit."

----------

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watched on lazily as the sun had rose and was now falling down into the sky. They had been fighting for the whole day now, and the bickering was finally coming to a conclusion. Kagome had thrown up her hands in frustration and started walking away from the gang.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Inuyasha infuriated.  
  
"I'm going to Kouga's!" screamed Kagome back, without even a second glance.  
  
"WHAT?!" raged Inuyasha. Why was she doing this to him? Not again. This act of hers was really getting old. That, and the pang of guilt of what had happened made him want to keep her close 'til he straightened this out.  
  
"You heard me! I've had enough of you and your feelings for a dead person made of dirt! You have to choose between her and me! And," she gave a sly backwards glance, "You better hurry before Kouga beats you to it." Oh, did she love getting him mad.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR DOING THIS TO ME!" screamed Inuyasha as the miko just continued to walk away. That's it. He'd had enough of her stupid attitude towards him. She was injured, and probably in a lot of pain, but it didn't matter. He was going to show her whose boss.  
  
"Kagome! Get back here NOW WENCH! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" he screamed. Kagome didn't even glance back at his direction. 'So much for telling her off.' he thought grumpily.  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" she said, still storming away, "and DON'T FOLLOW ME!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. 'Damn wench' he thought, 'what does she know. That was a really rough blow to the head. She could be killed! Not to mention she still won't listen to my reason why I kissed Kikyo.' He slowly walked towards her.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"OW!" 'Than again, what do I care?' thought Inuyasha as he struggled to get up again. By now Kagome was out of site.  
  
"I bet she comes crawling back!" said Inuyasha to the rest of the gang.  
  
"Really, Inuyasha," Said Sango with a sigh, "Did you ever think to go by her point of view?"  
  
"Feh." said Inuyasha looking away, "What does she know?"  
  
Sango shook her head sadly.  
  
"Well picture this Inuyasha," asked the monk, "You're there kissing Kikyo and she's there watching you. She was just in a traumatic situation and is probably going to breakdown. Not to mention what you did's pretty much saying you like Kikyo more than her. So, why wouldn't she go to someone who she knows cares for her?"  
  
Inuyasha just stared into space, completely ignoring the monk lecturing him. [insert anime vein on Miroku]  
  
"And here you are not paying attention. No wonder Lady Kagome would choose to be with someone else..."  
  
This sparked something in the hanyou's brain.  
  
"What was that monk?" growled Inuyasha.  
  
"I said that Lady Kagome would much rather be with someone she cares about, than be with someone who shuns her affections."  
  
"What do you know monk? Your affections go to every girl you've ever met."  
  
"At least I show affections." said the monk reaching a hand over to Sango...  
  
WHAP  
  
"In the wrong way!" snarled Sango. Miroku lay crumpled on the ground twitching.  
  
"Just leave me alone." Inuyasha said grumpily.  
  
Sango and Miroku watched as he sat staring at the fading sunset. The inu- youkai sighed as he watched the sun disappeared behind the clouds and hills. The colors in the sky swirled, making a pallet made for the finest of artists. Lavender, pink, yellow...they all mixed together, making a calm and peaceful train of thought to the sighing hanyou. His mind cleared, and for the first time ever, he was able to think straight. He thought deeply about his decisions.  
  
'Kagome...'

--------

The early dawn greeted them just as it had left them. The pinks and blues, yellows and oranges made the sky look as if it were a wildfire, which could never be tamed. Inuyasha hadn't moved from where he had bid the sun 'goodbye'. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo watched worriedly at the half- demon; hoping he made some sort of sign that he was still alive.  
Inuyasha seemed lost in thought. His white mane danced with the wind, his ears drooped slightly. As he stood he seemed to come to a conclusion. The morning's light traced over his face, making him look handsome and formidable. He walked past the group, past the well, and all the way to Kouga's cave...

* * *

Me: there ya go folks! The long awaited chapter! ..it's still short isn't it? -- oh well. Don't forget to check my status!  
  
Sabbi: oh, and if you like Sesshy and Rin, go check out "The Talk" – what happens when Rin starts asking "Where do babies come from?" and starts experiencing PMS? Also by Anzu2.  
  
random person: FUDGE MONKEYS!  
  
Me: -- they're asking you to review...R&R!


	8. It Was All For Love

Disclaimer: If I were to own Inuyasha I would not be writing fan fictions, the series would have a romantic ending and I would RULE THE WORLD! HAHAHA!

Me: omg! It's the last chapter! And guess what? It's SHORT!

Sabbi: all this time, and you come up with a crappy end chapter?

EXPLOSION-

Me: What the hell was that!

Corey comes out of spaceship and waves to aliens-

Corey: Bye! Thankyou for the lift!

Sabbi:…-sweatdrop-

Me: Corey! You're alive!

Corey: I had to be here for the tuna!...and the last chapter of course!

Sabbi: Well whatever, see you folks at the end.

* * *

Two lovers broken apart by a sight of misunderstanding, it can break a relationship as quick as you can blink. But it was not meant to be for a raven haired girl sitting sadly on a fallen tree.

Sobs seemed to echo through the forest. It shook the miko as sadness overwhelmed her, and no light could break through her darkness. Her eyes were puffy and red, tearstains streaking down her cheeks.

_Love you_

_Love you not_

_Let me count the tears_

_Let me count the times of hurt_

_You've put me through the year_

Kouga's cave wasn't far off. There was always that opportunity to live happily with someone that loved her. But Inuyasha was embedded too deep into her heart. It throbbed with the painful memory of their lips touching each others. Her sleeve was wet from her attempts to stop the flowing of her eyes.

_A time not long ago_

_Not far from our start_

_An ex of yours came by_

_Wanted you to talk_

_Your eyes followed hers_

_And though my heart ached_

_I knew we were meant to be_

_That this tested my faith_

Kagome bent near her, a flower catching her eye. Its delicate pink petals blooming towards the sunlight, it's aroma like a sweet perfume never discovered. Her fingers twisted around the stem, and ripped it from the ground. Her fingers rubbed against its smooth surface, and a solemn tear fell from her eyes and landed on its petal.

_The second time was so much harder_

_You put me through more pain_

_You told me there was no "us"_

_Though my feelings stayed the same._

_I saw you wanted her_

_And I could understand_

_You can't break a lover's bond_

_Something I never had_

Kagome gently pulled the petal from its stem, reciting the game of the flowers of where love will lead. The wind picked up again, and she turned from a sound that wasn't the wind. A twig snapped behind her, and she saw the cause of her misery.

_The third time was a bit to bear_

_As her love for you subsided_

_But then was the first chance I got_

_To see your love divided._

_Although she held you in her grasp_

_Although you loved her still_

_I saw half your heart was longing_

_Of your love for me to fill._

"Kagome, please listen to me." Inuyasha said calmly, sensing her sadness and anger mixing as one. Kagome gave a sigh as she focused again on the flower.

"Inuyasha," the miko said as though she were sedated, "I'm tired of your excuses. I'm tired of you not being able to make up your mind. I'm tired of us. Make your decision, please, and put my mind at ease."

"Kagome, I swear it by all that I am, I love you."

"Some love…" grumbled Kagome. She was tired of being nice about it. She was exhausted from all the emotions put into a few days. She didn't care how she acted at the moment; all she wanted was an answer.

_Yet a Fourth time came to pass_

_Your decision never came_

_Love may have held me captive, but_

_I grew tired of this game_

_Others had come to me_

_Asking me my hand_

_But not being with you_

_Is a though I can't stand_

Fresh tears dripped from her eyes, and a clawed hand brought her face up to his.

"I didn't want to kiss Kikyo; I only want to kiss you Kagome." He brought her closer to his face, "I'm sorry if that bothers you, but I'm afraid I'm all yours."

Kagome jumped into his arms. That warm feeling of love sweeping her up from her sadness and giving her new hope. Her lips quickly enclosed over his, and Inuyasha was careful as he eased her from her spot on the log to his side.

_A Fifth time never came_

_And it will never come_

_With or without you_

_I'll survive, if only on my love_

_To feel your warmth around me_

_To know your kisses are real_

_That's enough for me to live on_

_Even if but a year._

Inuyasha carefully picked up his one love, his one hope, his one decision. As they walked from their wooded area, the pink flower stood alone on the log. The sunbeam shining on its glittering petals, and it was rushed into the cool breeze. If one to look closely, you would see not a single petal was missing, and you would find the two lovers together as they walked hand in hand towards a future of hope and…understanding.

_May our love last forever_

_May it help my wounded heart_

_May my faith in him last_

_May we never grow apart_

_If you are betrayed_

_If you are forlorn _

_Forget your woes and listen here_

_There is always hope._

_Love you_

_Love you not_

_Let me count the years_

_Let me count the times of love_

_As you've vanished all my tears_

**_The End_**

* * *

Sabbi: AW!

Corey: and look! Anzu's kind, she rewinds!

Me: Hai, I went back and edited the first few crappy chapters, and yes I wrote the poem! Sorry if it was a crappy, predictable ending, but I really needed to finish this fic. My friend was bugging me about it for…months really. Everyone thank Kristen!

Kristen: League of Extraordinary Gentleman RULE!

Me: yeah, yeah, I know. As for my other fics, I have yet to get the chance to write "The Act's" next chappy, so bear with me, I'm still alive. Now, everybody get over here and say g'bye!

Everyone: FUDGEMONKEYS!


	9. The End

Hello folks, this is Anzu2. In my reconstruction of my story, I realized I screw up! Haha! So I deleted the second chapter (which is now combined with the first) so that set the chapter numbers back, and so my new chapter is chapter 8. Because it is not necessarily a "new" chapter 'cause it's number is still 8, no author alert was sent out and thus my little message!

So if you didn't understand that, that's ok! Just go read Chapter eight because that's the new chapter.

And because I'm not allowed to have authoress notes, I leave thee with a poem of wisdom:

Forever are young minds

Bound to tv's and computers

So I say let them live a bit

And buy them a new scooter!

Aren't I amazing! Lol. So go read chapter eight!

Sabbi & Corey: FUDGEMONKEYS!


End file.
